Dwayne Forge
Dwayne Forge (1973-) was the boss of the North Harlem Hustlers gang in Harlem, Manhattan, New York City during the 1990s. From 1999 to 2008, Forge was imprisoned on drug distribution charges, but he was released early, and he had to fight against his former pupil Playboy X to return to power. Forge had Playboy X murdered by his associate Niko Bellic, and Bellic and Forge became good friends. Biography Early life Dwayne Forge was born in Harlem, Manhattan, New York City in 1973 to a family of poor African-Americans. As a child, he dreamed of joining the NYPD and becoming a policeman, but society did not accept black cops during the 1980s, leading to him deciding to pursue a criminal career. Forge was involved with crime since his teenage years; in 1989, at the age of sixteen, he received his first arrest after he broke into a person's home with criminal intent. Drug lord ]] During the early 1990s, Forge decided to move into the crack cocaine business, selling drugs on the streets of Uptown Manhattan. He was arrested in 1991 for cocaine possession, in 1994 for tax evasion, and in 1999 for crack cocaine possession, and he became known as a crack cocaine baron during the mid-1990s, controlling large patches of territory in Harlem, Spanish Harlem, and Washington Heights. Forge became rich, but he preferred to stick to the African-American hood culture instead of spending money on large penthouses or fancy cars. Forge instead lived on the streets, and he took the young "Playboy X" under his wing, teaching him about street life and grooming him as a son of his own. In 1999, he was sentenced to a long prison term on drug possession charges, and he blamed Jayvon Simson for his arrest; Simson would steal Forge's girlfriend Cherise Glover from him while he was behind bars. Playboy X took over the gang while Forge was behind bars, and Forge contemplated suicide while he was in prison, as he felt that he had lost everything. Forge was held under suicide watch, and he spent nine years in a federal penitentiary. Return to power , 2008]]In 2008, Forge was released from prison, and he arrived at Playboy X's penthouse in Washington Heights, which Playboy had purchased with the money that he had made from his growing criminal empire. Playboy took over Forge's street gang and modernized it, investing in legitimate businesses and in other drugs. Forge moved into an apartment in Washington Heights' housing projects, and Playboy X introduced his associate Niko Bellic to Forge, promising to pay Bellic if he helped the distressed Forge with some issues. Bellic helped Forge with killing Jayvon Simson and with reclaiming The Triangle Club strip club in The Bronx, and Forge later hired Bellic to kill Playboy after Playboy X acted suspicious around Forge. Bellic confronted Playboy X at his penthouse and murdered him, and Forge offered his friendship to Bellic, hanging out with him frequently. Category:1973 births Category:North Harlem Hustlers Category:African-Americans Category:Americans Category:Crime bosses Category:Criminals Category:Protestants Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from Harlem Category:Baptists